greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bhindi Drayson
Bhindi Drayson was a Human female and daughter of Alliance of Civilizations Admiral Hiram Drayson and Joi Eicroth. She served with Wraith Squadron as a tactics expert during the Second War, and was with the Wraiths on Borleias after the Battle of Filo Coruscant. As part of the defense of Borleias, Drayson participated in several efforts to keep the Yuuzhan Vong at bay. Her stay on Borleias was cut short when she and several other Wraiths were assigned to an infiltration mission to the fallen galactic capital of Coruscant, along with three Jedi. In the original mission plan, Drayson was to remain on Coruscant until the Alliance returned to take the world; her skills would be put to use aiding survivors and transmitting intelligence to the New Republic. After seeing the situation on the ground, however, Wraith Leader Garik Loran decided that leaving Drayson behind would be pointless. Following the completion of their mission with the Jedi defeating the renegade Dark Jedi Irek Ismaren, Drayson instead returned with the rest of party to Borleias, except for Wraith biologist Baljos Arnjak, who decided to remain on Coruscant. Drayson would later serve as part of the briefing team in preparation for the final stages of the Second War. Biography Edit Personality Edit : "Sometime in the last few years she must have lost something, some objectivity about putting people at risk, especially the young. I bet she jumped at the chance to put Wraith Squadron together again. It was a chance to get back in the game. To, I don't know, prove that the unit should never have been disbanded. But the new team she assembled, most of its members so young, tripped that overprotective instinct. Kids. She was unwilling to put kids in harm's way, and when there was no other choice, she put herself in harm's way instead. And died." :: ―Voort saBinring on Bhindi Drayson.src Bhindi Drayson was described as a severe-looking woman. While her nature was mostly as stern as others considered her features, she was not without a sense of humor, and enjoyed tricking Jedi Masters into thinking that the orbital insertion pods employed by the Wraiths were hazardous and unreliable.2 She also tolerated being referred to as "Circuity Girl" by Baljos Arnjak, as nicknames based on one's role in the unit were popular in the Wraiths.3 Due to her position in Wraith Squadron, Drayson was well versed in a number of fields, including tactics,2 computers, and robotics. Before journeying to Coruscant, she was also versed in skills necessary to survive and organize resistance cells on a world occupied by the Imperialists. Drayson was cautious, and often preferred to select a more prudent course of action in hostile territory. This trait was demonstrated during the mission to Coruscant when she advised the group not to rush into making contact with survivors, in order to maintain their disguises and avoid any possible traps that the survivors might have lured them into while thinking the AOC agents were Imperialists3 Profession Edit Close Friends Edit Family and Relatives Edit Appearance in the Works * Great Multiverse: Blazkowicz Category:Females Category:Allies Category:People Category:Federalist